Group F walden university literacy 21st century Wiki
NOTE: Just wondering if we should add a page for every week? What is the group concensus?~Mark~ Kimber, Trista - I think that would be easy to navigate and allow us to check our progression. Marie, Gayle - Yes, I agree with all Martin, Wendy - I am in agreement with Mark and Trista. Matisak, Nicole - I also agree with this! McMahon, Mark- Not really sure but I think for organizational purposes it would be easier. So I vote yes.. NOTE: Posted a video (off to right) on Wiki's privacy policy. Might be a good idea generator.~'''Mark '''Assignments this week: Hi ALL! Great to see you have got this started Mark! One suggestion, you may want to check out wiggio.com as a means to set up a conference call - it's free. Looking forward to working with you all in the coming weeks, Dr. P! *'Introduce yourself to your group members. Include your contact information and any pertinent scheduling considerations (your availability, time zone, etc.).' *My name is Mark McMahon. I am currently in Afghanistan as an instructor for a Defense Contractor. I am redeploying back to the US next week (Dec 10th) and thus my technology plan is suspect! I will be staying in Kuwait till Saturday and then take a long flight to Indianapolis. There I will clear the US Army camping gear that I drew and hopefully catch a flight back home sometime Monday or Tuesday. I thought this week would be good for me or weeks 3,4,5 or 6. *My name is Wendy Martin. I live in Richmond, Virginia (Eastern Standard) and work for a local school system as a data systems manager. My job entails leading new system implementations and managing a team of three with current system support. Currently, my team is in implementation mode of a new student information system and the design of our first staff and leadership training portals. Since I am with a school system, we close down for the holiday season starting around Week 4 so I am much more flexible for a leadership role in Weeks 4 or 5. I have put myself down for Week 5. I am much more flexible in the evenings than the daytime but can work around others. *My name is Trista Kimber. I currently live in Atlanta (Eastern Time Zone) while working for a mid-sized corporate in the hospitality segment. I work in HR in talent acquisition and training. Weeks 2 - 3 work best around my schedule as toward the beginning of 2014, I'll be in the implentation process of a new LMS. I typically work on projects for Walden during late evenings once my children have been put to bed. *My nami is Nicole Matisak. I live in northern NJ, right outside of NYC (eastern standard time). I current work as a graphic designer for a medical imaging company. I work with pharmaceutical companies and the studies they do to get FDA approval on their product. I can do weeks 3-5, those weeks my schedule should be pretty flexible. *My name is Gayle Marie. I live in Maryland, about an hour from Washington D.C. I work as a Training Specialist for the Federal Government at the U.S. Census Bureau. Weeks 3 or 6 is what I chose to apply my leadership role, but I can work around that also. I am a rookie Walden online student this year and I welcome your suggestions and guidance when it comes to the WIKI forum and the Group Project online learning environment. I work full time Monday - Friday, including being off every other Friday. I usually complete my assignments in the evening when I get home and on the weekends. You can call me at the times and on the days I specificed in the group e-mail. *'Post two to three sentences summarizing your initial thoughts on your assigned topic. What interests you about it? What challenges do you anticipate?' * The topic of the effect of digital technologies on privacy is an interesting one. On one side because of the lack of face-to-face interaction, individuals feel that they can share anything and everything with little repercussions. On the other side, people can share things about you without your approval. Once information has been shared digitally it has the potential to spread very rapidly and is very difficult to erase. A challenge I anticipate is that the topic is broad and would vary depending on the actual technology we select. An interest on the topic is that the people you choose to share your information with become very user obssessed and expect regular information to be shared. - Trista * The effect of digital technologies on privacy is a tough topic to tackle. When first thinking about this, I instantly think that there is not a lot of privacy with digital technologies like the Internet. I think that anything that is shared online is public knowledge. It can be seen by anyone, making privacy hard to come by. But then there are digital technologies like smartphones, computers and tablets, where your privacy is more controlled by things like usernames and passwords. I find this topic very interesting because I would like to learn more about it and maybe find out that there can be privacy with digital technologies regarding online usage and learn more about the privacy that already exists with other types of digital technologies. I anticipate there definitely being challenges with this topic because digital technologies covers a lot of ground. There are many different digital technologies and this can cause there to be confusion between what is really considered privacy. - Nicole * The first word that came to my mind when I first read our given topic, "The effect of digital technologies on privacy," was security. Since "9/11" this has become such a huge factor where I work and many other organizations, throughout the country, with regard to our use of digital technology. There have been major changes in how our society is able to, and does use our digital devices now, compared to before that day. In addition, the changes in laws, procedures, and protocol for our society as a whole that pertain to privacy because of the tragedy. Specifically there have been new technologies that needed to be developed and/or were invented because of it. I agree with Nicole that our topic will probably require us to hone in on a few major bullets and then focus on just those. - Gayle * The effects of Digital technology on privacy is a tough question. For me what immediately came into my head was the audience that this multi-medi presentation would be geared towards. What effects does digital technology and privacy have relative to students? To the college learning environment? There are numerous ways to go with this question. *As I thought about the topic "The effect of digital technologies on privacy," it makes me think of the world today and constant need for open communication. How do we embrace the opportunity to live during the Information Age, but protect our privacy and maintain ethical standards? It is our constitutional right to have privacy, but digital technologies can invade so easily. What does it mean to engage in digital activities and maintain the confidentiality in regards to personal information? How do we understand and protect ourselves? With things such as electronic monitoring, interception and review of personal emails, and cookie trails providing information on our whereabouts on the internet, where do we go for privacy? *'Please consider which week you could serve as Leader and we will work together to try and fit everyones schedule. Fill in after your name the weeks you are available put them in order of preference (if you have any).~ '''Thanks Mark Kimber, Trista - week 2 or 3 Marie, Gayle - weeks 3 or 6 Martin, Wendy - Weeks 4 or 5 Matisak, Nicole - weeks 3, 4, or 5 McMahon, Mark week 1, 4, 5, 6 Welcome to the Group F walden university literacy 21st century Wiki This is the "Group F" Wiki for Education 2004-1, Literacy in the 21st Century, Winter Quarter 12-02- 02-23 Describe your topic '''This is our weekly Leader Assignment list.' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.